


KILLER sex

by QueenOfSliferRed (SaturdayPeople)



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebound Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayPeople/pseuds/QueenOfSliferRed
Summary: Brianna Willow-Winters has recently moved into Haddonfield, Illinois to get away from a bad ex-boyfriend and to get a fresh start. What lies ahead for our heroine? Well how about sex so good that it's.... scary ;)))))fuck u tylerPlease Read And REview (NO FLAMES!!!) unless your name is TYLER then FUCK OFF





	KILLER sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE my Mikey-sama i CANT WAIT for the new movie to come out soon <3333 so i HAD TO WRITE this fic about him, i love that knife wielding nutter so much! my mikey-sama <3
> 
> there might be some references or something to my other horror faves too ^o^ just yoi wait!! please leave reivews with your criticsm (NO FLAMES ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CITICISM ONLY) and maybe ill post THE SPICY BITS sooner ;))))))))))))))

**xXxXxXx ChApTeR oNe - I'm NoT oKaY (i PrOmIsE) xXxXxXx**

Even though nearly everyone in the country knew how dangerous Haddonfield Illionois was every october, Brianna Willow-Winters had recently moved there from Canada to get away from her shithead boyfriend, Tyler (FUCK YOU TYLER). He was A CHEATER and you found this out through someone texting you a video of him hitting some BLONDE BIMBO with huge glittery tits and ass tattoo of the dark magician girl (Brianna's fave yugioh card. on their first aniversrty, Tyler gave her a limited edition version of DMG for a gift...) from behind on her 2005 flipphone. It really hurt becaue they were going through a rough patch just because she wasnt ready to do the nasty sexy stuff that he wanted? When she was finally going to suggest maybe starting out slow with experiementing, she got that AWFUL TEXT. She simply couldn't stay in Canada, like the entire country, any longer and moved to FuckAll Illinois because there were just too many memories :'(.

It'd also work out okay ebause Brianna was in school for agriculture and there was just a shit ton of farms near by? Outting that potential degree TO USE!!

With a huff, she unceremonsiously dropped the last box of her stuff into her new house on Lampkin Lane which was like super cheap for some rason? She had no idea why because like it was two storeys and had a huge basement and patio that would be nice to sit on in the summer with lemonade or iced tea if you were into that??? Also was in a good neighborhood. It's only porblem was that it needed some work; there was like chipping paint everywhere, dust and all that shit, broken ass windws and the rain gutter was fucked but it was all managable? Like you could do that all on your own What was the deal lmfao.

Brianna huffed, wiping the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead and wisking her chestnut auburn hair out of her face just for a moment. She straightened out her back, which poppsed severaly (like her pussy not that Tyler appreciated it FUCK YOU TYLER). Curiously, she opened the box and it was full of Yugiho cards and pcitures of Tyler. White hot anger bubbled up inside her. Biting backa scream, she closed the box, picked it up then walked out the back of the house where the fire pit was. She dumped all the contents of the box into the pit before heading back inside. She muttered nagrily to herself as she dug through all the drawers to figure out where she put the fucking god damn matches and lighter fluid.

She was so engrossed in her search that she didn't notice the hulking figure behind her.....

When she finally found it, she turned to see...

**MICHAEL MYERS!!!!!!!!!**

**Author's Note:**

> it's joke.


End file.
